


The Season of Love

by SlytherinHowl



Series: The Wounded Queen [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Politics, Post-Canon, Queen Daenerys, Tyrion and Missandei Bickering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHowl/pseuds/SlytherinHowl
Summary: Tyrion Lannister thinks himself smart, yet he does not know a simple thing that Queen Daenerys Targaryen was proud to have found out: that love is stronger than politics.





	The Season of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit hard to write Tyrion as a decent(ish) bloke when S8 made me hate him with a passion, so I had to put him in his place even in this AU. This is set after 'Dreams of Dragons', but it's pretty stand-alonish, with some references that you can find in 'The Beauty of a Winter Storm.'  
> I really hope you guys like this one!

Daenerys walked the halls of the Red Keep with a heart lighter than it had been for a long time. She had just had a long, honest conversation with Missandei that ensured her the decision she was going to take was correct. She was overjoyed at how she had managed to rekindle her trusting friendship with her counsellor in the three years since Daenerys finally allowed herself to trust people again. The Queen took a deep, relaxed breath as she leaned against a balcony overlooking her flourishing gardens. The green leaves pleased her greatly, almost as much as knowing the crops were yielding well with the end of winter and famine no longer plagued the Six Kingdoms as it had before. Spring brought flowers and love back to Westeros after long, barren years and Daenerys’ heart swelled with relief and pride to see life again from the streets of King’s Landing all the way to the Riverlands. The plants and people she saw before her were _real_ , unlike her twisted dreams. She had big plans for the coming season that she wished to share with her Hand. 

“Behold, his Lord Hand arrives, late as usual,” Daenerys quipped, turning to face Tyrion Lannister, who smiled at her good mood. 

“Forgive me, Your Grace, I was attending to some… personal matters.” 

“Inspecting the brothels again?” her tone was drier than she had wanted it to be, but her Hand took no offense. He could get better services from different sources, anyway. 

“Oh, if only! Your precious bear knight would skin me if he found me in a brothel,” Tyrion noticed how her smile widened a bit more at the mention of Mormont. Of course, he knew his Queen shared her bed with the Lord Commander of the Queensguard, yet he could not help but shake his head at her display of affection for the man, “which would be rather hypocritical of him, we first met in a brothel in Volantis all those years ago.” 

“I did not summon you to talk about brothels. No, as spring approaches, I need to inform you of an important matter,” her almost mischievous tone amazed the dwarf, “ what does spring remind you of, my good Hand?” 

“Well… I think of fruits, flowers, luscious trees, tournaments, weddings…” 

“Ah, weddings, indeed,” she cut him off, “how lovely would it be to have a wedding here in the gardens for all of King’s Landing to see?”

“Who would be wed, might I ask?” Tyrion did not understand what his Queen was trying to imply, but something told him he would not like it. 

“I would, if all things go according to plan,” Daenerys seemed satisfied with herself in a way that usually meant trouble for him as her Hand. 

“Oh dear, have you finally accepted one of the proposals made to you, Your Grace?”

“No, dear Hand. I will be doing the proposing,” Tyrion was flabbergasted. Who could she possibly propose to if not…

‘You cannot be serious, Your Grace,” Jorah Mormont was Daenerys’ most loyal follower and he loved her dearly, true, but he was of too low a birth for her and his reputation had been irreparably tarnished. Marrying him would disgrace her, however much Tyrion knew Mormont to be a good man who loved her wholeheartedly. 

“I can, Tyrion,” she said and her devious smile widened more. She looked almost like a feral beast, smiling down at her little prey, “before you start your political blabber of how we are an inappropriate match, let me remind you that I have achieved my position as Queen with _fire, blood_ and most importantly, _will_ to rebuilt, improve and give freedom to my subjects to live as they deem fit. If one person - even if that person is me - cannot partake in this freedom, I have failed as a Queen.” 

“I see you had made your mind before you summoned me. Why talk then, if you will not take my counsel?” the dwarf, after having known the dragon queen for twenty years, knew he had been defeated, yet he would not give up the fight. 

“I need a favour from you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Do not embarrass Jorah and I as I propose to him tonight,” with that she strode back into the Red Keep, leaving a dumbfounded Tyrion behind. 

Later at night, Daenerys’ eyes roamed around the table she sat at in the company of her small council. Jorah did notice her strange behaviour, yet he said nothing. She finally interrupted dinner to make the announcement she had wanted to make for a few weeks now. 

“The arrival of spring calls for celebrations. I have given much thought to the nature of the celebratory event we shall host and today I reached a conclusion: it shall be a wedding.” 

“Who is to be wed?” Missandei asked in feigned surprise, just like Daenerys demanded of her. 

“I am,” she answered simply. Sitting opposite her, Jorah clenched his fists and his jaw, undoubtedly taken by jealousy. She smiled inwardly at her bear. 

“And _who_ exactly are you marrying, Your Grace?” Missandei fought hard to keep her smile from showing while Tyrion slouched a bit in his chair. 

“The only man who would gladly take a disfigured, crippled, barren queen for a wife, should he accept my proposal, of course. No pressure,” she smiled fully then and her good eye was fixed on Jorah’s confused and hesitant face. A long moment of silence passed until Tyrion could not take it anymore. 

“So, Mormont, what do you say?” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you. You are not that stupid, Mormont. The Queen is offering her hand in marriage to you. Do you accept it?” Tyrion asked impatiently. The whole affair would be a mess, he thought. 

“Khaleesi, I do not deserve it. The lords already opposed you when you named me the Lord Commander of your Queensguard, for I am an old, disgraced exile, I would sully your reputation, you can find better matches that will strengthen your reign even more,” his eyes were cast down and his words fell out of his mouth fast and mumbled. Daenerys interrupted him before he could continue his self-imposed penitence. 

“Tyrion, Missandei, would you be so kind as to give us a few moments alone?” The other two counsellors exchanged a glance and left the room. Daenerys then circled the table and lowered herself into her knight’s lap. His hands flew to her waist on instinct, but he did not look her in the eye. 

‘Look at me,” when he did, she kissed his lips softly, “I love you. I love how you call me ‘Khaleesi’ when no one else does. I love how you never bat an eye at my scars when everyone else does. I love how for so many years you have been my strength. I am not afraid of my love for you anymore, but the lords you mentioned should be. I am still a dragon, if they try to interfere I will burn them all, that is what I can offer you: not an heir nor a comely, young face nor a full kingship, but my love and my pledge to defy these old traditions that keep us apart. I hope it is enough and that it is not too late. 

“I am yours, now and forevermore, my Queen, but I am old, everything else aside, and I will soon depart this earth-”

“Do not say such things, Jorah. Words have more power than you think, and I do not want you to attract any bad omens. You will go when the gods deem fit. Until then I want you by my side,” he smiled softly at his Queen, stroking the unscarred side of her face. 

“You are a stubborn one, Khaleesi,” he whispered fondly and kissed Daenerys. 

“What is your final answer, my bear?” she asked, breaking Jorah’s kiss to press her forehead to his. 

“I am yours, from this day to the last of my days.”

* * *

“Do you deem this wise, Missandei? For the Queen to marry someone like Mormont?” Tyrion whispered to his fellow counsellor, having heard the conversation that took place behind the door he leaned against. 

“Do you deem _this_ wise, Tyrion?” Missandei pointed at him, “to deny our Queen her happiness after so many years of suffering? To question her good judgement?” 

“I do not wish to deprive her of happiness, Missandei, not at all, but you must agree that it is a risky move on her part. Their current sleeping arrangement could be maintained and she could remain unwed, it would not change a thing! Marrying Mormont publicly has its disadvantages. Younger suitors of higher birth will be outraged.” 

“Do you care more about their thoughts on the matter than about the Queen’s? May I remind you that the Queen in the North herself has wed a _wildling_ man,” Tyrion flinched at the mention of Sansa Stark and at Missandei’s sharp remark. Her calm demeanour took a harsher note as she crouched down to come face to face with the Hand. It was a condescending gesture that was unusual to her and only meant to Tyrion that the Queen’s closest friend was displeased with him, ‘if the lords become outraged, it will mean they are not loyal to their Queen. The Princess of Dorne surely has more pressing matters to worry about than who the Queen chooses to marry. Lord Gendry Baratheon of the Stormlands is loyal and thankful to Daenerys for all the support she’s showed him. The Riverlands and the Vale are under our Queen’s rule, yet they influence and are heavily influenced by the North. If they have accepted Queen Sansa’s choice, they will have to accept Queen Daenerys’. Our greatest problem will then be the lords of the Reach and of the Westerlands. Remind me again of who sits at Casterly Rock?” 

“My brother Jaime Lannister and his wife Ser Brienne of Tarth,” he said with a grimace, although there was fondness in his voice as he thought of his dear brother and his fierce wife. 

“Very well. If he fusses, and he should not for a _number_ of reasons, _you_ will be the one talking to him,” her tone held a finality that told Tyrion he had definitely lost that war. 

“You two planned this beforehand, did you not?” 

“Of course we did. You are not the only one with a brain here, Tyrion,” Missandei snorted, not pleased at how the little Lannister still thought himself the cleverest man to walk the earth. 

“Bravo, I have no words,” he held his hands up in mock surrender and chanced a glance at the woman, “May I ask you what made you champion for those two with such might?” 

“They bring out the best in each other. Both of them have suffered for years and they need a partner who understands and soothes their wounds. Daenerys spent twelve years in seclusion, she deserves to be happy in her bear’s arms. If all of that is of little consequence to you, at least think that _happy_ Daenerys is _less demanding_ Daenerys. If you let her enjoy her life with Jorah, she will give you a break every now and then.” 

“How pleasing is it to see Tyrion Lannister being put in his place, my bear?” Daenerys and Jorah had opened the door when Tyrion and Missandei had been too engrossed in their discussion to notice, and the couple watched the argument with matching amused expressions. The Queen looked radiant in her knight’s embrace and he had a soft glimmer in his azure eyes. 

“Very pleasing, Khaleesi. Now you know who to talk to when you want him to shut up,” Jorah chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“What are you two waiting for? We have a royal wedding to plan! Get to work!” Daenerys said with mirth. 

Missandei allowed her smile to take over her face and she gave Daenerys’ hand a squeeze before going back into the council room. Tyrion shuffled past the blissful couple, giving them wary looks. He grabbed the wine jar and refilled his cup gloomily, like a child who did not get what he wanted. The Queen and her knight walked back into the room and sat side by side, still holding hands. 

“Please tell me you are not going to go about this whole ordeal like two lovesick youths,” Tyrion said with a grimace. 

“Of course not, dear Hand,” Daenerys said, her voice full of wicked glee, “we will be much worse.” 

She then grabbed Jorah’s tunic and pulled him for a hungry kiss. Tyrion let out an annoyed groan as Missandei laughed at his expense. He was in deep with those three.

**Author's Note:**

> Other authors have played around with the idea of Queen Daenerys marrying Jorah (or wanting to marry Jorah) in spite of him not being the most politically appropriate match, so nothing too original here, but I did want to write Dany and Missandei giving Tyrion a lesson hehehe. Next chapter will be all about fluff :)  
> (Also, since I started writing this series before S8 came out, I did a bit of retconning in this story to include Sansa as the Queen in the North. Not that I'm particularly fond of her, but in an AU where Daenerys is a fair Queen who didn't just lose her head in a second, she would be wise enough to give the North its independence and thus form a strong alliance with the new country.)


End file.
